User blog:321SPONGEBOLT/Ideas for a countertop segment in my version of "Esther, the girl who became queen"
Hi everyone. As I did with "The End of Silliness?" and "Where's God When I'm S-Scared?", I'm still planning to do the rest of the episodes I have no links to in my episode guide. "Esther" was one of them, and I was thinking, why not give that episode an opening and closing countertop scene? I read somewhere that there was suppose to be one, but was cut out and not animated for time constraints. But since this is my version we're talking about, it would be included in. If anyone would like to help, here's my vision. We have Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt, or Mr. Nezzer, Mr, Lunt, and Larry on the countertop greeting the audience. One of them would explain why Bob isn't here, and would mention that Bob's shooting his first scenes for their first movie, which fans will get to see a sneak peek of in the next episode of "VeggieTales". For the meantime, Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt agreed to fill in for Bob while he was away. Then Mr. Nezzer would read a letter they got from someone who just started 9th Grade (AKA Freshman Year) a week ago and has trouble fitting in. Mr. Nezzer would stop reading for a while and face the camera saying "I don't blame you. I remember my first time in high school." then would continue reading until he finishes the letter about the problem this student has of a high school scenerio about "showing courage" here. After Mr. Nezzer finishes reading, Mr. Lunt would ask if there's a story that deals with courage. Mr. Nezzer would reply that there actually is, and it's a story he and Mr. Lunt starred in. Then Mr. Nezzer tells the person who wrote the letter to sit back and prepare to amazed for the story of "Esther, the girl who became queen", thus ending the opening countertop segment. The closing countertop would have Larry, Mr. Lunt, and Mr. Nezzer or Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt praising how great the story went. Then Mr. Nezzer would say that it's time to talk about what they learned today. The first part of the "What we have learned song" plays, with Mr. Nezzer asking "Does that always happen?" and Mr. Lunt replying "You'll get used to it." before the second part plays. After the song ends, Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt recap what Esther learned in her story, then one of them say "Let's see if QWERTY has a verse for us today." as QWERTY pulls up a bible verse about courage EXAMPLE: "Be strong and of good courage, do not fear nor be afraid of them. - Deuteronomy 31:6". Then Mr. Nezzer encourages the person who wrote the letter to do what Esther did, and explain how it may not be easy, but God will always be there to help that person. Then Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt (or Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, and Larry) would say their goodbyes as soon as one them say "God made you special, and he loves you very much". If anyone out there has wants to help me by turning my concept into a full transcript for the opening and closing countertop segments, or if you have a better idea for an opening and closing, here are your rules. RULES IN GENERAL (and for those that have original ideas) - #Keep it family-friendly. No cursing or adult references at all. #Have the countertop transcripts make sense and make it relevant and understandable. #Don't use any names that belong to shows outside of "VeggieTales". Make up a first and last name, then say what location in North America he/she is from. #Name an apporpriate "courage-related" scenario that makes anyone debate whether to do what's right or not, even if they fear the worst. RULES (For those who like my concept) - #You're only allowed to use Mr. Nezzer and Mr. Lunt. Adding Larry is optional and completely your choice you want to include him in or not. #Think of a problem students in high school go through and need courage for (ex. Maybe a mean teacher who harasses students) #If you need ideas, try watching the normal version of Esther on Youtube and connect to what problems high schoolers deal with There's no deadline, so take as much time as you need. Just don't take too long. I'll be more than happy to read what you come up with in the comments or whatever blog post you type up. I'll judge whichever transcript is the best. Category:Blog posts Category:321SPONGEBOLT